


Slayer of Demons

by Lil_Bunny_Witch



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Slayer AU, Japanese AU, M/M, No shields here, Steve is older than Bucky by a year, Steve is the size of a normal teen, Swords, Will update tags, artwork, bucky's family - Freeform, won't post all characters for surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Bunny_Witch/pseuds/Lil_Bunny_Witch
Summary: (Based off of 鬼滅の刃) Supporting the Barnes family was one of the jobs to fallen upon Steve Rogers's shoulders. Though living impoverished on a remote mountain, the Barnes family are able to enjoy a relatively peaceful and happy life. One day, Steve decides to go down to the local village to make a little money selling charcoal. On his way back, night falls, forcing Steve to take shelter in the house of a strange man, who warns him of the existence of flesh-eating demons that lurk in the woods at night.When happiness ends there’s always.. The smell of blood in the air.





	1. Cruelty

_How did this happen?_

He’s struggling to walk fast through the snow, Bucky on his back, limp and covered in blood.

“Bucky… Don’t die! Don’t die! I’m gonna save you.” Steve is breathing heavily now. “You can’t die.” He was scared of the weather picking up, or the worst, Bucky dying on his back.

“I’m definitely going to save you.”

☆’.･.･:★’.･.･:☆

Steve had been living up in mountains with the Barnes family since his mother died. The two families were close. But the closet bond he had with the family was James. Picking up the basket of charcoal, Steve slipped the basket on his back making sure nothing fell out and tightening his hair tie, and patting down his haori.

“Steve.” Winifred called out to him. “Your face is covered in charcoal, come here.” Steve moved closer to her, watching as she took out a cloth and cleaned up his face. “You don’t have to go. It’s dangerous in all this snow.”

“I want us to have a great new year’s feast, so I’ll go sell as much charcoal as I can… Even if it’s just a little.” He smiled at her as she continued to clean his face and tighten his scarf.

“Thank you.” She smiled back at him.

“Steve are you going to town again today?” Tim, one of the younger Barnes boys asked as he ran over with his sister. 

“I wanna go too!” Becca cried after him.

“Whaaaa?!” William had just walked from the back of the house, carrying a hatchet over his shoulder.

“No. You can’t walk fast like Steve.” 

“But mom!” The two young siblings pleaded.

“No. He isn’t taking the cart today… So he can’t pull you when you’re tired.” The two siblings then cuddled up to Steve in some sort of protest. 

“ William, I know you can’t do a lot, but cut a little wood today. Okay?”

“I will, but… I was hoping we’d do it together.” Will huffed causing a small mist cloud but smiled softly.

“Hurry back, okay?”

“Be careful!” Steve waved back to the three siblings. He was only a few minutes away before he noticed him. 

“Steve!” He smiled happily, hurrying to meet his friend.

“Bucky…” Bucky was wearing a cloth around his body, a sleeping toddler on his back.

  
“I was putting Robert to sleep… But I heard all the commotion.”

“They’ve been so lonely since George died.. So they’ve started clinging to you.” Steve reached out to stroke Robert’s head. A small blush covering his cheeks at how bright Bucky’s smile was.

“See you later.” He nodded at him, before heading down the mountain to the town.

_Our life isn’t easy, but we’re happy. _He thought, a soft breeze making his earrings sway as he walked.

_But life is like the weather… It’s always changing. It won’t always be easy… And the snow won’t always keep falling._

_When happiness ends there’s always.. The smell of blood in the air. _Steve was lost in his own head for a moment that he hadn’t realised the trees had turned in to buildings.

“Oh, Steve!” He looked up at the lady who was cleaning the snow away from the entrance of her cafe. “You came down the mountain on a day like this? You work so hard! You’ll catch a cold.”

“It’s fine really.” He smiled again, trying to reassure her. One of the sliding windows opened and a man popped out.

“Thanks for fixing my Shoji door the other day.”

“Hey! Steve, sell me some charcoal.”

“I need some too!” Steve’s smile grew as he knew that he would be coming back with more money for New year. He was slightly startled by a door slamming open to an arguing pair.

“Aaah! Steve!” The guy cried, running over to him. “You’re just in time! She keeps saying I broke this dish.” He held open a purple cloth with a few large pottery pieces.

“Help me, smell it!” He lent down taking a few sniffs to identify the scent.

“I smell a cat.”

“A cat? Oh dear..”

“Seee?! I told you it wasn’t me!” He wailed.

“Steve! Can you help me carry some bundles?” With a curt nod, he went to help out with everyone’s requests and making some extra money to take home to Winifred. He continued to until the evening before getting to the foot of the mountain.

_It’s getting late._

“Hey! Steven! You aren’t going back up the mountain, are you?” He stopped and turned to look at the man who had appeared out of his small home. “It’s dangerous to go up at this time.”

“I’ve got a good nose for trouble. I’ll be fine.” He joked back at him.

“You can stay here. Please. Come back.”

“But..." 

“It’s alright, You’re welcome here!” Steve looked at him for a moment. “You don’t wan to run in to any demons.” After a few seconds he agreed that resting would be a good idea as walking in the dark on a snowy mountain would be a bad idea. Placing his basket down and slipping off his fukagutsu. He took a seat, and soon had a bowl of soup and rice placed in front of him. Steve began to happily eat away, watching as the old man lit his opium pipe.

“For ages, man-eating demons have roamed these woods after dark.” He breathed out, as soon as Steve finished his rice and soup. “So you shouldn’t walk around at night. Eat, then sleep. You can get up and go home early tomorrow.” Helping to clean away his dishes, Steve was finally cuddled in to the futon. 

“But.. Can’t demons come inside houses?”

“Yes… They can…” 

“But… Then… Why don’t they eat everyone?”

“Because Demon Slayers cut them down.” He let out another puff of smoke. “Have for ages… Right. Lights out.” The lamp was slowly dimmed as Steve closed his eyes to rest up for the morning.

_Old man Satoshi lives alone because he lost his family too. He must be lonely. Next time I’ll bring Bucky’s little brothers. There’s no need to fear. There’s no such thing as demons. But now that I think of it…_

_My mother said the same thing before she died. _

_“_Stay safe on your way home!” Steve waved back at the old man, smiling brightly.

“I will!” And with that, he travelled up the mountain. There was fresh snow on the ground from last night, he was so happy to see everyone, surely they missed him. He had a promise to the Barnes siblings.

_When happiness ends there’s always.. _Steve inhaled softly through his nose, stopping slightly. There was… He picked up a strange scent, almost like…

Steve took no time running up the mountain back to the house, only to be confronted by the one thing he feared. Eyes wide and breath heavy, the scents of blood and something unidentifiable. There, in front of him, was Bucky holding Robert close, covered and surrounded by blood. There was a trail of crimson stained snow that led inside the house. Steve ran over to the two, letting the basket drop behind him.

“What the..? Ah… What happened?” He gently touched Bucky’s shoulder. “What happ-“ Eyes following the blood trail only to feel even more sick to his stomach. The room was covered in blood, and in the middle, the Barnes family lay, with lifeless eyes, clothes drench in blood. 

“Winifred… Rebecca… William… Tim… Bucky… Robert… They’re all…”

He’s running through the snow, hatchet attached to his hip with Bucky on his back. Steve had thrown a kimono over Bucky to keep him warm while the snow picked up. 

_Only Bucky’s body was still warm. Maybe a doctor can save him. _He slides down some of the snow path, jumping tree roots and fallen logs. _How did this happen? A bear? Maybe a bear too hungry to hibernate. _His breathing became heavy as he ran, trying to keep a quick pace in the snow. _So hard to breathe… The air is so cold, it’s freezing my lungs… _

_Keep going… Move your feet faster… It’s still a long way to town… _

_I won’t let you die… _He made sure to stay away from the edge of the path as he traveled, not noticing Bucky’s twitching hands, slowly sitting up right. _I have to save you._

_I will save you! _Steve continued running, while Bucky’s head tilted back, eyes white and groaning loudly, 

**“Grraaaaaah!” **

“?!”This caught Steve off guard as Bucky pulled on his haori, taking him closer to the edge. _Oh no. I’m slip- _Steve’s train of thought was cut off as the tumbled off the edge in to the snow below the edge. He fell flat on his back, staring up at the cloudy sky. _The snow… Saved me… But it also made me slip..!_

“Bucky!” Sitting up, he looked around the area for his friend, only to see him standing up while he looked down at the snow, the kimono fell off his shoulders. Seeing this, he got up quickly running over to him. “Bucky! Are you alright?” He did stumble a little while getting closer. “You shouldn’t be up! Let me carry you in to town!” There was no reply, Bucky didn’t make any eye contact. “Bucky…” Bucky looked at him, showing Steve his now slit pupils and sharp fangs. Now caught off guard, Bucky lunged at Steve, knocking him down but his fangs not reaching the blonde’s skin as he used the hatchet’s handle to to keep Bucky’s jaw open until it clamps down on the wood. 

** _A demon!_ **

_I thought of what old man Sataoshi said. Was Bucky a man-eating demon? No, that was impossible! Bucky has been human since the day he was born! But this Bucky smells of _ ** _blood and death. _ ** _But he couldn’t have done all that. I found him fallen over Robert, like he was protecting him. There was no blood on his mouth and hands. And yet there’s another smell… _

He continued to hold him back, trying his best as it seemed like Bucky was getting bigger, stronger.

_Whatever the reason, he’s growing _ ** _bigger… _ ** _And he’s getting stronger! While I was safely asleep in town, something horrible happened to his family. How they must have suffered… And I wasn’t there to help them._

_I have to save Bucky if I can! But he’s so strong! I can’t push him away. _Bucky was still growling, trying and slowly overpowering him. Tears started running down Steve’s cheeks.

“Bucky!” He’s trying his best to keep Bucky at bay, “Hold on, Bucky! Fight it, Fight for your life! Be strong! Don’t turn in to a demon! You can do it!” Squeezing his eyes shut, more tears falling. “Bucky!” Suddenly, Bucky stopped moving, and something wet hit Steve’s cheeks. Opening his eyes, he saw what was happening.

Bucky was crying, whimpering softly. No longer trying to attack him, just crying. Steve was knocked out of his slightly trance as he picked up another scent. And it was getting closer. Then he saw what was coming and only had a few seconds to even move, pushing Bucky by the neck and rolling, his hair being sliced by the blade. The impact caused the snow to fly up like a mini storm. Steve and Bucky rolled in to a tree, Steve being the one to come in to contact while Bucky shrank down to his normal height.

_Who is that? _He looked at the other. Blue, cold eyes, long black hair in a low ponytail. A black uniform with white trim, a haori that was one half black and the other half with a green and yellow pattern, while his calves covered by white cloths. But the most noticeable thing was what was in his hand. _A katana… Etched with Destroy Demons._

“Why do you protect it?” Even his voice was cold. 

“F-Friend… He’s my best friend!” Bucky started trying to move away from them.

“Graaar!” Steve had to grab him and hold him close. “Graah! Raagh!”

“**That **is your best friend?” The man moved towards them quickly, Steve pulled Bucky under him only to notice that he was protect just the snow and not his best friend. He sat up on his knees when he heard Bucky’s voice.

“Graaah!” He was holding Bucky’s arms behind his back, his friend writhing and trying to wiggle free.

“Bucky!” Steve took a step closer.

“Don’t move!… Killing demons is my job. So of course I’ll take your friend’s head too.” Bucky still continued to struggle. 

“Wait! Bucky hasn’t killed anyone!” He held his hands up. “There was a scent at my house from someone I’ve never smelled before. That must be who killed everyone!” He never takes his eyes off them. “Not Bucky! I don’t know what’s making him act like this… But…”

“That’s easy. Demon blood got in his wound, so he transformed in to a demon.”

“Graaa!”

“That’s how man eating demons multiply.” He was still, face as cold as the snow around them.

“Bucky would never eat anyone!”

“A moment ago he almost ate you.”

“No! I’m sure he knows who I am! I won’t let him hurt anyone! I’ll find a way to cure him! I’ll make him human again!”

“He won’t get better. A human who becomes a demon cannot go back”

“I’ll find a way! I swear! Please don’t kill him!” He begged. “I’ll also find the one who killed his family! I’ll do all that! So… So..” Steve had to watch as the coloured blade was held up.

“Stop!” _ I can’t lose Bucky too. _Steve got on to his hands and knees, making himself small. “Please stop. Please don’t kill my Bucky! Please…

Please…” The other stared down at him before yelling.

“Never leave yourself so defenceless in front of an enemy!” The outburst made Steve flinch and sit up. “Stop bowing so pitifully. Do you think pathetic begging would have given even the slightest chance of saving his family!” His eyebrows furrowed. “How can a weakling like you, who bows down when it’s time to fight, to kill or be killed… How can such a man.. Cure his best friend?! Or even find his enemy!? **If you want something you must fight for it!**

The meek have no power or no options! The strong will crush them in every way! Demons might know how to cure your best friend… But… No demon will respect your whining and begging! And for that matter, I don’t respect you either! That’s reality!” Steve just sat and stared at him, taking his words in while Bucky struggled. “Before… Why did you cover him? Did you think that would protect them? Why didn’t you throw your hatchet? Why did you show your back to me? That’s how I was able to take him! I should have skewered you both!”

“Graah!” Steve’s breathing picked up as he watched Bucky struggle to get away from the other. He felt frozen. Powerless.

The other continued to watch Steve in return. _Don’t cry. Don’t despair. Those things will do you no good. His family is dead and your best friend has become a demon. Your heart is crushed. I know your pain, how you must want to cry. If I’d come half a day sooner… His family might have been saved. But there is no turning back time. Fill your heart with anger. Strong, pure anger that gives no quarter. Anger that becomes the unwavering force that drives your limbs. _He raises the blade more. _Weakness and empty promises cannot protect your friend or find him a cure. And they certainly on’t avenge those you cared about. _

“Wa-“ Steve watched as the blade pierced Bucky’s side.

“Gyaah!” 

“Noo!” Steve raised his hand out of the snow and threw a rock at the other for hurting Bucky. The other used the hilt of his sword to block the projectile and Steve got up and ran behind the trees, hatchet in hand. Another rock came at the slayer’s head but he dodged to the side.

“Aaaah!” Steve ran straight for him, hands behind him, moving his hands quickly to swing. 

_A simple head on attack relying on pure emotion. What a fool. _Raising the sword, he slammed it down on the middle of his back, knocking Steve to the floor and causing him to lose consciousness. Bucky had halted his movement, staring at Steve._ Where’s his hatchet? _There was a quick moving sound, causing him to look up at the airborne hatchet that was travelling towards his head. With a quick reaction he just managed to dodge this attack too, only losing a few strands of hair. The hatchet now embedded in to the tree behind him. _Just before passing behind the tree, he threw a rock.. And while hidden by the tree, he threw his hatchet. He hid his hand so I wouldn’t see he was unarmed. He knew he couldn’t win against me, so his plan was to strike me down after I killed him. This kid… _While he was lost in thought Bucky pulled free.

“Graar!” And with a well placed kick, Bucky knocked him back, before heading to Steve’s body.

_No! I’m too late! He’s about to eat him! _He could only watch as Bucky approached Steve, eyes slowly widening at what he was seeing.

**_Bucky… Not Bucky… _**Bucky skidded and stood lowered in front of Steve, growling at the slayer. **_Bucky would never eat anyone. _**After a few seconds, Bucky ran at him, fully prepared to attack. _He wouldn’t be the first to say that and then get eaten anyway._

_Starving demons will kill and eat their own parents, siblings and friends. Because they need energy. I’ve seen it countless times. This boy is injured. It costs him his strength to heal that wound. Not to mention the strength it took to transform in to a demon. He must be doubly starved now and must want to eat human flesh as soon as possible. _

_But he’s protecting him… And focusing his anger on me. _He sheaved his sword as Bucky got close to him. _These two may be different. _Once Bucky was close, he took the moment to him in the side of the neck, knocking Bucky out.

_“I’m sorry I had to leave you, Steve.” _Winifred’s voice sounded. _“Take care of James.”_

Steve woke up with a start, gripping a soft fabric in his hand. He looked over to see Bucky next to him, the blood cleaned from his face. The only thing different was the bamboo muzzle covering Bucky’s mouth. 

“You’re awake?” Steve sat up to look at the Slayer, pulling Bucky in to his arms. “Go see an old man named Jim Morita who lives at the foot of Mount Sagiri. Tell him that Loki Laufey sent you.” Loki started to turn away. “Your friend should be fine because the sun isn’t out today… But don’t let him in to direct sunlight.” And with that, he vanished. Steve didn’t say a word holding Bucky till he was awake and went back to the house.

Steve used his hands to dig five graves and proceeded to bury the Barnes family and pray while Bucky stared up at the falling snow. He had changed out of his ruined clothes in to some cleaner ones.

“Let’s go..” Steve took Bucky’s hand, taking one last look back before taking off running with Bucky in to the woods and start their journey to Mount Sagiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fukagutsu are Straw boots in many shapes and heights


	2. The stranger

“I beg your pardon, but may I take that basket, and a little straw and bamboo?” Steve asked a few farmers he came across on his journey. He and Bucky could only travel at night so it was taking longer than he hoped.

“We don’t mind but the basket has a hole in it.” The farmer stood up, patting his own back.

“That’s alright. Can I pay you?”

“No need. It’s a broken basket.”

“Please let me pay.”

“No, thank you. You can have the other stuff too.”

“But I **want** to pay.”

"We don’t want it! What a stubborn kid!” Steve took the farmer by the wrist and smacked some coins in to his hand.

“Just take it! It’s only a few coins!” He soon took off to grab the basket and supplies.”Thank you very much!”  
  
“Oww!” The father held his hand tightly and dropped the coins in to the mud as Steve carried the basket with straw and bamboo in to the forest area again. Once far enough in, he set down the broken basket in front go a small cave in the side of the rock hill. Steve smiled and looked inside.

“Bucky… Hmm? Bucky!” The cave was empty except for a hole in the ground. “He’s gone!” Suddenly Bucky popped his head up, peering out the hole. “There he is!”

“….”

_Did he dig that hole? My best friend has become a mole. His face is scrunched up. He must really not want the sunlight hitting him. _

“Just wait.” He crawled back out, using the hatchet to cut the bamboo in to long pieces to weave around the basket to strength it for carrying Bucky around. Bending the bamboo wasn’t too hard, adding straw where he needed too. Checking the basket over, he took in to the cave, presenting it to Bucky. 

“Will you fit in here?” He held it so he could see inside. “I want us to travel through the day. I’ll carry you.”

“…”

“Get in. Here… The basket.” He pointed to the basket as he spoke. Bucky lifted himself up out of the hole and went to climb in side, knocking the basket out of Steve’s hands and just laying there, more than half out the basket. “You’re too big..”

_Bucky has grown up… I still think he might be a little boy inside._

“Hmm?” He thought for a moment before getting an idea. “Bucky… Remember when you got big like an adult. Trying doing the opposite and get smaller?” He then gently tapped Bucky’s lower back. “Smaller, Bucky.. Get smaller.” Bucky soon moved, tilting the basket up right again and wiggling around. Steve watched in a small panic thinking that his friend was in trouble. Bucky had gotten smaller, sitting up, cuddling his knees in the basket before looking at Steve. “Oh! Good! That’s perfect!” He reached out to pet him. “Good boy, Bucky! I’m impressed!” Bucky let out small happy noise. Steve took out a heavy white cloth to cover the top of the basket and tying it at the bottom. He slipped the straps over his shoulders and soon started back on his path to the foot of the mountain. It was taking a while, and the sun was setting as he was almost out of the farm lands. He took the chance to ask a mother who had walked outside her home to get her son inside for directions.

“To get to Mount Sagiri, you first have to cross that mountain.” She then looked at the covered basket on his back. “The sun will set soon. And you’re going to carry that huge load? It’s dangerous.”

“I’ll be plenty careful, thank you very much.” He bowed as he thanked them.

“People really do disappear up there so don’t get lost!” She called after him as he carried on the trail. Once there was a lack of sun, he undid the knot in the fabric so Bucky could stretch his legs and walk beside him. Steve took his hand as the walked up the dark path together.

“Oh! There’s a station over there.” He pointed up to a soft glow in the middle of some trees. “There’s a light on too, someone must be there! Let’s go.” Once they got close enough, Steve stopped and sniffed the air. “..! I smell blood!” He started running, pulling Bucky along. “These mountain paths are dangerous. That traveler may be injured.” Running up the steps he made his way to the station, sliding the door open. “Are you alright?” He had to cover his nose for a second, there were three bodies, bloody and one of them being ripped apart. There was a fourth figure, crouched down, mouth and hands covered in blood.

"What? Hey!” They called over at the two of them. “This is my territory! Get away from my feeding ground!”

_A man-eating demon! _Steve was almost frozen in horror, while Bucky could only stare with furrowed brows at the corpses, saliva dripping from the bamboo muzzle.

“Hmm? Something’s wrong here…” He licked his fingers before turning to face them fully. “Are you two human?” Steve still didn’t move, staring at him. The demon took the chance, lunging at him. Having to react quickly, he took out his hatchet and swiped at the demon’s neck, managing to draw blood. The demon stopped attacking, holding his neck, and just staring at Steve. “A… Hatchet? Ha… Haha! Not bad! But a wound like this will heal in no time.” He slowly moved his hand away. “See? The bleeding has already stopped!” Bucky was standing in the same spot, eyes never once leaving the bodies, the bamboo muzzle barely stopping the flow anymore, breath heavy. The demon pounced on top of Steve, foot holding Steve’s arm down, a hand gripping his neck.

_He’s fast… And incredibly strong…_

“You’ll never do that again. I’m gonna snap your neck.” His grip tightened, causing Steve cry out. Once Bucky heard the gasp, his brow furrowed and he ran to Steve’s side, knocking the demon’s head off in one swift kick, causing the body to slowly become limp as the demon’s head smacked in to a tree. Steve could only stare in shock and push the body away, looking up at Bucky, who was standing with a slightly worried look on his face.

_He just killed him! Well, he was a demon so…_

“B-Bucky!” The now decapitated body was moving again, now going for Steve’s neck but Bucky was faster and kicked the body away from them as well.

_I can’t believe it! It just moved with its head ripped off!_

“Why you…!” Steve turned to where the demon’s head was. “I knew it one of you was a demon! Something didn’t seem right! What are a demon and a human doing together?!” 

_It’s still talking! _The demon’s body getting back up and making it’s way to attack Bucky, grabbing his wrists. “Stop!” Steve got on to his feet quickly, trying to swing at the body that was attacking Bucky, only to get distracted by the demon’s head running at him. He had grown arms about the the side of his head and was moving and now jumping at him. The edge of the hatchet blade was caught by the demon’s sharp teeth, hands gripping Steve’s haori tightly. Hair wrapping around the handle. Bucky was shot back in to the forest, body following.

_What the-? The head grew arms?_

“Get off of me!” Steve threw his head back before slamming his forehead and against the demon’s. The demon grunts, now rethinking his choices. _This guy’s tough.. His head is like a rock! _Steve repeated the move, hitting harder, causing the demon to let go of Steve’s jacket. Taking the chance, Steve threw the hatchet at a tree, making sure the demon was trapped.

“Bucky!” He soon ran off to help his friend.

_'He pinned me to the tree with his hatchet. My hair is tangled up on the haft. And I grew these hands too short so I can’t get a grip. Argh!'_

Steve kept running, following the small yelps that would emit from behind the bamboo. He hurried over to him, the headless body pushing and kicking Bucky closer to the ravine edge.

“Knock it off!” Getting closer, he tackled the body off the edge, going down with it. Only now realising he was going down too. “Aaah!” Bucky reached out and grabbed Steve’s arm, squeezing a little. The both of them watched as the demon’s body fell and splattered on the ground, both of them a little spooked at the scream that came back from where the temple was. Both Steve and Bucky soon made their way back to where they left the head, finding the demon unconscious. Steve pulled out a small blade, his hands shaking as he stared at the demon.

_Wow… Just how many demons are there? He smells different than the one that was at my house. A different demon… But… If I don’t kill him, he’ll attack more people. _Steve’s breathing began to become a little shaky. _So I have to do this. DO IT! _He was completely stiff, suddenly jolting as a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Slowly turning around to find out who the hand was attached too. Behind him was an old man, head covered in a white cloth and face covered by a tengu mask. His haori was blue with wave pattens, and he was wearing all black.

“You can’t kill it with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mountain stations are also mini temples or shrines


	3. Return by dawn

_Looking up from his sweeping, Jim noticed the crow flying above him with a paper tied around its foot. Untying the paper note, he read the message. _

_“Greetings, Lord Jim Morita. I have sent a boy your way who says he wants to be a Demon-slaying swordsman. He had the courage to fight me unarmed. A demon slaughtered his friend’s family, transforming the only surviving sibling into a demon but he chooses not to attack humans. I sense something in these two that is different from the others. Like you, the boy has a strong sense of smell. I believe that perhaps he could be worthy of carrying on your traditions. Please train him. I know this is a selfish request, so please forgive me. May this find you in good health and in good spirits. Sincerely, Loki Laufey.”_

_Wrapping the scarf around to cover his head, Jim set out to find the two boys he had read about._

☆’.·.·:★’.·.·:☆

“H… How can I finish it off?” Looking at the stranger and taking in his appearance once more, Steve waited for an answer. _A tengu mask.. He moved in complete silence._

“Don’t trust what others say. Can’t you solve this riddle yourself?” 

_If stabbing it won’t work… I’ll have to crush the head.. _Looking around the area, he noticed a decent sized rock. Steve picked up the rock in his hands and brought it over to the demon’s head. _To completely crush the head, I’ll have to smash it with a rock repeatedly. It will surely suffer… Isn’t there any way to kill it with one blow?_

_Jim stood watching as Steve was thinking over what he was doing, inhaling deeply, he tried not to sigh. Damn… This kid is no good. His kindness prevents him from taking decisive action. When facing a demon, he still reeks of sympathy and consideration. He even feels sympathy for a demon. Loki…_

_… This boy is useless._

Slowly, the demon was waking up, dazed and looking around to get a bearing on it’s surroundings. Once catching sight of Steve, it started trying to claw at him even though they were a distance apart, growling and yelling at him, Steve wasn’t listening. His head slowly turned to left at the slight notice of sunrise.

“Oh! While I was wasting time, the morning has come!” The demon then started screaming in pain as the sun came up through the trees, it’s skin burning before setting on fire completely. 

“Gyaaaah!” It kept screaming as it slowly became nothing but ash. _Just a touch of sunlight did that!… _Steve dropped the rock, shocked at what he had witnessed before remembering. 

_BUCKY!? _Steve ran over to the station and peered inside; Bucky was in the basket, the cloth covering him as well. “You really don’t like the sun, huh..” He smiled knowing that Bucky was safe. _Oh yeah. That guy._ Going outside again, he looked around the side of the building, Steve found him; on his knees praying to makeshift graves. _He’s burying the demon’s victims. _

“Um…” The man stood up to look at him.

“I am Jim Morita. You must be the one Loki told me about.”

“Y.. Yes. I’m Steve Rogers.” Pointing back to the entrance of the station. “That’s my friend, Bucky.”

“Tell me, Steve… What will you **_do_** when your friend eats someone?” Staring at masked face, Steve was thinking of how to answer, only to be brought out of his thoughts as Jim back handed him around the face. 

“!!”

“You think too slowly! You struggle over the simplest decisions. You could never finish off a demon before the morning light.”

“…” Steve just listened, wide eyed at the other while rubbing his abused cheek.

“Why couldn’t you answer that question immediately? You are too soft! When your friend eats someone, there are **_two things_** you have to do; Kill your friend, and the slit your own belly and die. **_That_** is what it means to travel with your friend who has become a demon!” They maintained eye contact even through the eyes of the mask. “But it’s your sacred duty to ensure that never happens. Your friend must never take the life of an innocent person! Do you understand what I’m saying?” With a nod, Steve loudly responded.

“Yes!”

“Very well… I will test you to see if you have what it takes to be a demon slaying swordsman.” He soon moved towards the steps down to the path. “Shoulder your friend and follow me.” Steve went in to the station, made sure Bucky was comfortable before tying the fabric again and following Jim.

The midday sun was high in the sky as Steve continued to chase after Jim, was running up ahead. _He’s fast! How old is this guy?! _He’s huffing and puffing as he hurries along behind. _And his feet really don’t make any sound!_

_Bucky.. This’ll be rough but hang in there! But then again…_

_Suffering is all you’ve ever know, James.._

_“Are you mending your yukata again? You should buy a new one.” _

_“No, no I’m fine. I like this yukata. Instead, I use that money to give the younger kids plenty to eat.” A smile shining brightly on Bucky's face._

_I will make you human again! And then I’ll buy you a beautiful yukata. Everything I couldn’t give them, I’ll give to you!_

The sun was setting by the time they arrived to Jim’s mountain home, Steve panting and on his knees; trying to catch his breath. Wheezing slightly as the door to the mountain house slid open, Jim stepped inside and removed his scarf.

  
  
“S-So *wheeze* Did I pass the test?” 

“The test begins now. Climb the mountain.” Steve let out a surprised gasp once he caught his breath. He left the basket take contained Bucky in the house before following the other man up the mountain. The sun had set and the forest was even darker, filled with mist but they still continued to ascend. 

_I’m already tired, My legs are getting weak. Huff.. I’m dizzy… _They soon stopped after another hour of walking. Slowly catching his breath again, Jim turned to look at him again as the mist shrouded the two of them. 

“Now you must descend to the house at the foot of the mountain. This time, I will not wait until sunrise.” The mist grew heavier and Jim disappeared. 

“Huh?” _Is that all? _He was still huffing out small clouds as he caught his breath finally. _Oh, I get it. He thinks I’ll get lost in this thick fog. I just have to get back before sunrise. _Steve smiled a bit, looking back down the mountain. _That’s easy! I have a sharp nose! I’ve already memorised Jim’s scent. _Rolling his shoulders, Steve ran down the foggy mountain, confident. _Even if I can’t see him, I can still follow all the way. _After a few minutes of running and weaving through trees, he felt something snag his foot. It caught him by surprise, causing Steve to stop and look around the slightly moonlit area. There was a sharp whistling of something moving, then it hit him. Literally. Small rocks came out of no where, hitting Steve in the face, arms only deflecting a few of them but he was knocked back to the forest floor. _Who’s throwing rocks? !_ The ground under his hand caved in and Steve fell back causing him to yelp.

_A covered pit! … I get it! There are traps all over! That’s the challenge. _Managing to pull himself out the hole he accidentally triggered another trap, quickly pulling his hand back. _Uh-oh! Here we go again! _He had no time to turn around before a log hit him square in the back, toppling him over again; head hitting the dirt. With the mountain air still making it hard for him to breathe, he started huffing again. _I’m in big trouble._ _If I keep setting off every trap, I won’t get down the mountain by morning. And I just noticed… Up on this mountain, the air is so thin I can hardly breathe. It’s much worse than the mountain we lived on! _He starts panting hard, clutching his scarf tightly. _That’s why I feel so tired and dizzy.. I feel like I might pass out! No… No! I’ve gotta get back! _Taking in deep breaths, he calmed himself down; once he could breathe properly, Steve started sniffing. _Control your breathing. Sniff out the traps. Traps have to be set by someone, and the scents must linger… That’s it! I can smell them! _And with that he shot off back down the mountain, doing his best to avoid all trip wires and jumping pitfalls. Steve brought his arms up to cover his head as a mass of bamboo came crashing down. _But knowing they’re there doesn’t grant me the ability to evade them all!_ He kept going, tripping another rope, he was ready to get hit by some more rocks; instead he got launched in to the air and slammed in to the ground by another bamboo log.

“Gah!”

“Zzz…” Jim had taken a sleeping Bucky out of the basket, placing a blanket over him to keep him warm. He sat there, looking out both the window and turning to the door, waiting for Steve to return. There was a soft noise in the distance, getting closer before thunking on the door loudly. Suddenly the door slid open, revealing a bloody and battered Steve, clothes covered in dirt.

“I… I made it back…” Jim stared at him as the boy passed out in the door way. The sun slowly rising in the distance.

“Steven Rogers….

I accept you as my student!”


	4. Steve's Journal part 1

“_There are a few hundred members of the Demon slayer corps. The organisation isn’t officially recognised by the government, but has existed since days of old and still hunts demons today. However the identity of the leader of the Demon slayer corps is shrouded in mystery._

_Demons. Staple food: Humans. They kill humans and eat them. It is unclear when or where they first appeared. They have impressive physical abilities and their wounds heal quick. They can reconnect severed limbs and grow new limbs. Some demons can change form. Others possess strange powers. The only ways to kill them are by exposing them to sunlight or by cutting their heads off with a special sword. The Demon slayer corps fight demons face to face. They are human, so their wounds heal slowly and lost limbs do not return. Nonetheless, they fight demons in order to protect ordinary people. _

I am a trainer. Just like it sounds, I train swordsman. There are many trainers, in different places they use various training methods. In order to joint the demon slayer corps, you must survive the final selection at Mount Fujikasane. I decide whether you may attempt final selection.”

_Starting today, I have decided to write this Journal for Bucky. _The soft flame from the candle was the only light in the room where Bucky lay, Steve turned to look at him. Closing the small book, he said good night to his friend before going to sleep.

_Again today, I descended the mountain. I train as hard as I can so I won’t die during the final selection. _He was faster this time around, dodging the same traps over and over again until he was no longer getting hit. _I go down the mountain repeatedly, day after day. I’ve become quite good at avoiding traps. I’m growing stronger and my nose is even sharper at picking up scents. But the traps are getting much deadlier. _This time the traps set were knives and spiked pits, Steve had a hard time spreading himself over the pits so he didn’t fall in._ It’s like he really wants to kill me. _

_Today I went down the mountain with a katana. It really gets in the way, so carrying it got me caught in a lot of traps. _Steve’s true enemy right now was the nets he had continually cut himself out of for hours.

_Today I practiced swinging the sword. I say “today” but lately I do this everyday. After descending the mountain, I swing the sword so much I feel like my arms might fall off. _

“995… 996.. 997,.. 998…999… 1000!” Steve took a breath as he stopped swinging the sword around, only for Jim to appear behind him.

“500 more!”

_The first thing he taught me was that katana breaks easily. It’s strong against force lengthwise but weak against force from the side. With a katana you must attack straight ahead. When you swing a katana the direction of the blade and the direction of the force you apply must be the exactly the same. Furthermore if I damage the sword, he’ll damage.. _

“..You!”

_In other words, if I break it, he’ll break my bones. His threats are cold like the mountain. _

_Today, I did nothing but but fall down, training to break my fall and get up quickly. I wield my sword and face Jim with the intent to strike him down. Jim stands against me unarmed, but he’s ridiculously strong._

Steve tried swinging at Jim, only for him to flipped over himself. He continued this over and over again.

“Huuuh?!” He was flipped forward and knocked on to his back.

_He easily throws me to the ground._

_Today, I learned breathing and some standard forms._

Steve was making different poses to figure out what his teacher meant.

_“_Like this?”

“No!”

“This?”

“No!”

“This?”

“No!” 

“Aggh!”

_He said I didn’t have enough strength in my core, then he got angry and hit my stomach._

_I’ve been writing for six months, Bucky, and you still haven’t woken up. Jim immediately called a doctor to look at you but he found nothing wrong. Yet it’s clearly strange for you to keep sleeping like this. I was scared. I thought I’d wake up in the morning to find you dead. And that’s still how I feel every night. And everyday I go higher on the mountain for my training, each place more dangerous and with thinner air. Many times I’ve thought that I would die. _

“I have nothing more to teach you.” 

“Huh?” 

_About a year after I arrived at Mount Sagiri that was all he said._

“The rest is up to you. Can you take what I have taught you and bring it to the next level?” Jim started walking up the misty mountain trail. Steve watched him before following behind him, barely seeing his own hand in front of his face. It felt like an hour before they reaching the foggy clearing, it took a few moments to see why they were there. “If you can spilt this boulder, I will approve you for final selection.”

_A boulder..? Can that be split? Can you split it with a katana? I don’t think I can. The blade would break. _

Lost in thought, Steve didn’t realise Jim was walking away from him into the fog.

“Jim! Wait! This… Jim!” 

_Since that day, Jim hasn’t taught me anything. Still everyday I practice what I learned from Jim. Holding my breath, flexibility, and the most basic things too. I’m glad I wrote everything down in my journal._ Steve was slicing bamboo logs in half, all of them different heights and thickness. _But even after half a year I still can’t split the boulder. I’m beginning to worry. It wasn’t enough. I haven’t had enough training. I have to do more. More!_

_What if I’m no good? Will Bucky die like that? I have no answers! I’m losing hope! I’m going to fail! _

“Come on! Try harder!” Steve slammed his head against the rock, whimpering softly.

“Silence!” Jolting back, he looked around the area until he could see the form sitting up on top of the boulder. “A man shouldn’t whine… It’s unseemly.” The new person was holding a wooden blade, dressed in the same green and gold pattern that reminded him of Loki that was covered with a white haori with a weird symbol on the arm, his hair was a reddish colour and long with a single braid, brown hakama that was tucked in to the patterned fabric around his calves.

_?! Where did he come from? I can’t smell him? A fox mask..?_

“Whatever the suffering, bear it in silence. If you’re a man. Or are you still a little boy?” The other jumped down, swinging the wooden blade at Steve.

“!!” Lifting his blade up to block, the wooden one hit the hilt of Steve’s blade. Steve was too busy concentrating on the other’s blade, he didn’t notice the one coming kick until he was knocked on to his back. “Ugh..”

“You’re slow and weak… and immature. You’ll never be a Demon Slayer.”


	5. Steve's journal part 2

“Where’d you come from?!”

“What are you doing?”

“Doing? I’m training..”

“How long do you plan to have your butt stuck in the mud? Take a stance!” Steve nodded to the other, slowly getting up, he faced the masked boy. “Now attack!”

“But… You have a wooden sword and I have a real one!” The red haired boy just stood there quietly before bursting out laughing.

“Hahahaha!” Steve could only stare as he laughed, confused at why he was even doing so. The boy moved quickly, hitting the hilt of Steve’s sword again. “How sweet! Thanks for worrying about me!” He continued to apply force. “You think you can hurt me? Rest your poor, soft heart. You can’t hurt me! I’m stronger than you’ll ever be! I’ve already split a boulder!”

“You split the boulder?” The other knocked Steve down with a quick motion.

“You’ve gained nothing! You haven’t mastered anything! Certainly not the breathing technique taught be Morita. Total concentration breathing.”

_He knows Jim? And about the breathing…_

“You just memorised it as a fact but your body doesn’t **understand **anything!” He drew his sword back and continued to swing at Steve, not letting up for a second. “Beat it into your flesh and blood!” Steve was trying his best to keep up with the other’s speed, the boy trying to get at him from behind. “More!

More!

More! So that you become the embodiment of the secrets Morita taught you! Beat it in to the marrow of your bones!”

“I do! I do, everyday! As hard as I can! But no matter how hard I try… Can’t progress any further.”

“Don’t “Try”.. Just do it! If you’re a man! The only other choice…” He slammed the wooden sword down again. “… Is to lie down and die! So make yourself progress!” The boy moved behind Steve again, trying to catch him off guard. “Attack! What have you got? Show me your strength!”

“Aaaaagh!” Steve went in to strike but the other was faster, twisting the sword in his hand and swinging. The tip of the blade slamming in to the bottom of Steve’s chin, hitting so hard Steve landed on his back; out cold.

“I’ll leave the rest to you…”

“Hmm..”

☆’.·.·:★’.·.·:☆

Night had finally set in, the air a little chilly and the area illuminated by the soft moonlight. Steve had finally come to, blue eyes slowly opening. While his vision became clear, he noticed a face looking down at him.

“Are you alright?” A soft voice spoke. Vision clear and his brain finally back in gear, Steve sat up and looked over to the young girl crouched next to him. Her eyes were a hazel colour, dark brown hair that just went past her shoulders; she also had a fox mask but a vine pattern was on the right side. She worn a red yukata with a flower and vine pattern which was cropped just above the knee, she had a silver sleeves haori that was tied at the waist with a golden sash. Her sandals were closed at the toes and tied around her ankles. 

“Did you see what happened?!”

“?”

“That was an incredible blow! Not a bit of unnecessary motion! It was truly beautiful! That’s how I want to be too! But is that even possible? Can I do it…?” She stared at him for a bit before smiling softly.

“I’m sure you can. I’ll watch over you.”

_She’s cute…_

“Uh… Who are you?”

_She says her name is Sif and tells me the guy’s name is Volstagg. Sif points out the defects in my style. She corrects my unnecessary movements and habits. Why is she doing this for me? Where did she come from? I ask; but she never tells me._

Sitting on top of the boulder, Sif had finished her flower crown and gently placed it on to her head.

“We really like Mr. Morita.” _She often says those words. They aren’t siblings. They were both orphans. Jim took them in and raised them. _There are other children too. They’re all around, watching you.” _Sif is a bit of a strange girl. She says things in a weird way. _“Total concentration breathing accelerates your blood flow and heartbeat and your temperature shoots up. You’re still human, but you’ll get strong like a demon. You expand your lungs and bring lots of air into your blood. Your blood gets excited and your bones and muscles thrill. You get hot and strong.”

_I really don’t get it._

“How can that be?”

“You must train so hard that you could die. Basically, I don’t think there’s anything else you can do.”

_I swung my sword so hard that it felt like my arms and legs would come off, and my lungs and heart would burst in my chest… But, I still couldn’t beat Volstagg._

_Another six months passed. Until one day, he held a real sword. _Steve’s hair had grown to his shoulders, his face still slightly dirty. Winter was slowly coming to an end but it was still snowing in the mountains.

“After a half a year, you’ve finally got the face of a man.” Volstagg drew his blade.

“Today, I will win.”

_The contest was simple. The stronger, faster blade wins._

Sif stood at the sidelines, watching as the two moved back before drawing closer to each other.

_The fight was over in an instant. That day, in that moment, for the first time my blade reached Volstagg first._

Volstagg’s mask split in half, the red rope holding it together stopped it from falling to the ground.

_When I won, Volstagg smiled. It seemed like a sad smile to me or maybe proud and reassuring. _

“Win, Steve against **_them_** too.” Sif slowly turned away in to the fog as she spoke those words.

_Suddenly, Volstagg disappeared too, and I found that my sword had not cut Volstagg’s mask._

_ **It had split the boulder.** _


	6. A mountain of hands.

_A demon’s weak point is its neck. However, when using a normal blade, even cutting its neck won’t kill it. The swords that the Demon Slayer Corps use are made from a special steel. We call them _ ** _Nichirin swords._ **

_Thanks to my training with Sif, I’ve learned to smell out an “opening thread.” That’s how I won. When I’m fighting someone and find the scent, I see the thread. It runs from my blade to a spot on my opponent, and it goes taut the moment I see it. Guided by the thread, my blade cuts into that spot. _

“I did not intend to send you to the Final Selection. I had no wish to see another child die. I didn’t think you would split that boulder… But you did well.” Jim reached out, gently ruffling Steve’s hair. “Steve… You are.. An amazing child.” Wrapping his arms around Steve, he pulled him into a hug. “Go to the final selection, but be sure to return alive… You friend and I are here waiting.”

_After cutting my hair, Jim gave me a fox mask with a sun painted in upper left corner. It’s called a warding mask. Apparently it offers protection from evil. I can’t take Bucky with me- he’s still asleep. So I’m leaving her in Jim’s care._

Tying the blue wave haori that Jim gave him, he was all set to join other trainees at the mountain.

“I’m on my way, Jim! Give my best to Volstagg and Sif!” He smiled as he ran off down the path. Jim on the other hand had stopped waving.

“Steve… How is it you know the names of those deceased children?”

**Mount Fujikasane: Site of the the final selection.**

Night had fallen during the time it took Steve to reach the site, the mountain had a soft purple glow. The area was covered in a mass of purple blooms.

_Wow… But wisteria shouldn’t be blooming this time of year…_ Gently touching one of the blossoms, Steve headed up the long stairs that were lined with trees that gave off the same glow. Once to the top, he could see that this was a lot different to what he was expecting. _Look how many there are…_ He picked up of a long haired blonde boy, who’s cheeks were mudded and bruised, standing next to dark haired boy with a scar. Eyes moving across the many faces, he looked over at a young girl with red hair, a butterfly resting on her finger. Next his eyes fell on two young, doll like girls in matching yukatas with more than unnerving stares and carrying lanterns.

“Greetings, everyone.” Spoke the one with black hair before her white haired sister joined in unison. “Thank you for gathering tonight for the final selection. Mount Fujikasane holds demons that demon-slayer swordsmen have taken alive and trapped here. Demons hate wisteria flowers, which bloom here even out of season. They cover the mountain from its foot to half way up the slope. However, from that point on, the wisteria does not bloom. So demons roam free. You must survive there for seven days. If you do, then you will have passed the final selection. Now go.” Without a single word, everyone ran past the girls and in to the darkness of the mountain. 

It wasn’t long before Steve ran in to his first demon. They were fast, jumping to try and attack Steve from above only to get hit by another figure.

“Hey! Hey! Get lost! I’m gonna eat this kid!” They started throwing punches at one another, ignoring Steve.

“No! You get lost!”

_Two of them! Out of nowhere… Can I win?_

“He’s my meal!”

“Shut up!” Steve stood watching the two bicker, while he tried to figure out what to do.

“The one who kills him first gets to eat him!”

“It’s been so long since I tasted human flesh!” They turned, ready to strike Steve down. The blonde took a deep breath.

_Total concentration.. Water breathing! _

_I can smell the thread. _Waiting for the right moment, he moves. Water forming from the tip of the blade.

_Fourth form! _Steve started twisting his body, mimicking a harsh tide._ Striking tide! _The two demons soon fell to the ground, their heads turning to ash.

_I did it. I beat two demons. I’ve gotten stronger. All that training worked… I can do this! When I use the katana that Jim gave me, even the bones crumble… _Sliding the blade back in to it’s sheath, Steve put his hands together and made a silent prayer. _Rest in peace…_Sniffing the air, Steve covered his nose and mouth as he tried not to gag. _Ugh! What’s that rotten smell? _

“Waaaah!” Steve turned to face the sound of the scream, only to see another Trainee run past.“There’s a huge, deformed demon back there! I’ve never seen anything like it!” Using the tree as cover, he saw what the other was running from. A huge green skinned demon, it’s body made of arms and hands, it’s neck completely covered; the demon had also managed to kill another trainee, carrying their body around by the neck before opening up at the stomach and eating the whole. Steve could only watch as the demon gather some of it’s arms and merged them into one, shooting them out and grabbing the poor boy. “Gyaaah!”

_Don’t be afraid. Help him! Must help him! I’m not powerless anymore! Let’s go! _Taking a breath, Steve jumped out, front flipping in the air.

_Water breathing second form! Water wheel! _Slicing the demon’s arm off, skidding slightly as he landed. Steve stood in front of the other boy, facing the large demon covered in hands, it’s golden crossed pupils slowly moving to stare at them.

“Ah… Another of my dear foxes has come!”


	7. Spirits of the deceased

“Volstagg…? Do you think Steve can really do it?” 

“I don’t know. But no amount of effort is too much. And you know that, right?”

The demon was looking up at the night sky, eyes rolling around while thinking before staring at Steve again.

“Tell me, fox boy. Right now.. What Meiji emperor sits upon the throne?”

“?!… The imperial family is Taisho!” It took a few moments before the demon started screaming loudly.

“Gyaaagh! I’ve been here so long that dynasties have risen and fallen! Again and Again! All while I’ve been trapped here!” It screams again, scratching and ripping it’s skin, causing the demon to bleed while repeating itself. “Gyaagh! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Damn Morita! Damn Morita! Damn him! Damn Morita!”

“You know Ji-“

“Oh! I know him! Morita was the one who captured me! I will never forget! It’s been forty seven torturous years! Back then he was still a demon slayer! In the Edo period… The Keio era!”

_Demon hunter… Edo period?!_

“You’re lying!” “No demon here has been alive that long. Lies!” “They only put demons up here that have only eaten two or three people and they get killed during the selection! Plus, the demons eat each other too!”

“But **_I_** have survived a very long time time. In this prison of wisteria blossoms I have eaten fifty of you brats.”

_Fifty?! _

_“Remember, a demon’s strength comes from the number of people it has consumed.”_

_“If it eats many people it gets stronger?” Steve looks over to Jim, his hair half cut._

_“That’s right. They grow stronger and some physically change, gaining unnatural powers. If your nose gets stronger you’ll be able to tell how many people a demon has eaten.”_

“Twelve… Thirteen… And you are number fourteen.”

“?! What are you talking about?”

“That’s how many of Morita’s students I have eaten! I’ve decide to kill all of his students!” Bringing its hands up to its mouth, the demon giggled. “Yes, indeed! Thirteen of Morita’s students, but above all… Two of them I’ll never forget. He had a colourful jacket, and was the strongest so far… He had red coloured hair… The other was a girl-brat whose kimono was covered in flowers and vines. She was small and not so strong but she was very agile.”

_How could this demon have killed them? T-They trained me!_

“I recognise yo by those masks. I know the grain of those masks Morita carves. They’re carved the same way as the Tengu mask he wore.” The demon chuckled. “Did her call it a ‘warding mask’? I ate them all because of the masks they wore. They’re all inside my stomach. It’s like Morita fed them to me!” The demon continued to giggle, Steve’s eyes widening and breath becoming heavy. “The girl brat wept and grew angry when I told her that. Heh heh heh. Soon her movements got shaky. Then I ripped off her arms and legs!” Steve shot forward, slashing his blade against the green flesh of the hand demon and cutting off a few of his limbs, blood covering the ground.

“Stay calm, Steve. Your breathing is uneven. Don’t worry about us! Focus on what you must do!” 

The demon managed to punch Steve from the left side, the force slamming him in to a tree hard.

_While it’s beating on him… I’ll run away…_ The other trainee managed to get away while Steve had him distracted. Steve fell, landing on his back and the mask breaking; there was a bloody gash on his forehead. The demon’s hands were getting closer. 

_Ste… Steve… Wake up! _Eyes shooting open as Tim’s voice sounded, Steve managed to roll away as the Demon slammed it’s fists in to the tree roots where Steve landed. Steve continued his onslaught of chopping off the demon’s limbs no matter how many times they grew back.

_No matter how many arms I cut off, it grows more! _Sniffing the air, he caught the scent of something underneath him. Launching himself up in to the air, more hands and arms shot up from the ground.

_I missed! He noticed my hands underground and kept away! And what a leap! But in midair… _He shot out another hand. _He can’t dodge this attack! _Gritting his teeth, Steve smacked his forehead against the demon’s hand, using the force to flip himself over. _He escaped! And I’m out of hands! I can’t grow more in time! The fox brat is in striking range! But my neck is hard and impervious. Even the red haired brat couldn’t cut it._

_Total Concentration! Water Breathing! _

_When he fails to cut my neck, I’ll grab his head… And crush it! Just like I did the other one! _

Steve sniffed the air again, the thread connecting the tip of his sword to the demon’s neck.

“Volstagg, Is it possible that Steve will lose too? That thing’s neck is so hard.”

“He may lose or he may win… But one thing is for certain… The boulder that Steve cut was bigger and harder than the one I had cut through!”

“Hraaaaah!” The water flowed through his blade as he striked, cutting trough the tough arms and slicing it’s neck.

_First form! Water surface slash!_


	8. Big brother

_That sound… I’ve heard that sound before… _The demon remembering a time where he still looked human, a man in a wave coloured coat and a tengu mask coming closer with his sword._ A sound like a raging wind._

“Morita!” The blade passed through, slicing the demon’s neck. The hand demon’s head rolled for a bit, getting a good view of it’s body and Steve’s back. _Curse you! Curse you! Die! My body is crumbling away! I can’t stop it! And now he’ll look upon me as something unclean! He will look at me with despising eyes! No! I’m too scared to close my eyes, but… I can’t change where my head is pointing! The last thing I’ll see is a demon hunter’s face… _Steve turned to look at the demon, his eyes weren’t full of anger or disgust, except they were soft and sad. _How did this happen?_

_I’m scared. I’m alone in the night. Hold my hand the way you used to. Why did I bite my brother and kill him? … Huh?_

_Who is my big brother?_

Steve moved closer to the demon’s crumbling body, staring down at one of the outstretched hands. Slowly, he took the demon’s hand in his, bringing it up to his forehead. The demon could only stare at the act, tears now running down it’s forehead.

“Please, God… When he is reborn, don’t let him become a demon.”

_Please…_

_“Please, please! Big brother! Hold my hand!” He ran up to a slightly taller figure carrying a lantern. His tiny hands wrapping around the other’s._

_“Well, if I have to! You’re such a scaredy cat.” Smiling, the two walked off in to the darkness._

Steve continued to look as the hand finally crumbled away. _Volstagg… Sif… I won. You don’t have to worry anymore. The other children that the demon killed probably became spirits and returned as promised.. To Jim, whom they liked so much, and to their home on Mount Sagiri. If I had died, my spirit would have returned to Bucky and Jim too._

Steve was travelling again, running till he couldn’t fight anymore. He wondered what day it was, had he survived all seven? Was there still more? Stopping, he was hunched over, taking deep breaths.

“Huh?” There it was, the soft purple glow of wisteria blossoms. “I made it…” Travelling to the tori gate, he and the others waited for the sun to rise.

Steve stood with only three other students. The red haired girl, the blonde haired boy and the guy with the scar. The two girls from before stood in front of him.

“Welcome back.”

“Congratulations. I am glad you are safe.”

_Only four of us? We started with nearly twenty… That one kid isn’t here either. I lost consciousness for a time and… I guess he disappeared… I couldn’t save him._

“Die… I’m gonna die, die, die, die. Even though I survived here, in the end, I’ll die.” The blonde was mumbling, looking even more messed up than before. 

“So? What am I supposed to do now? Where’s my sword?”

“First, we will provide your corps uniform. We will take your measurements and then engrave your rank.” 

“There are ten ranks. Kinoe, kinoto, Hinoe, Hinoto, Tsuchinoe, Tsuchinoto, Kanoe, Kanoto, Mizunoe, Mizunoto.”

“Right now you are all the bottom rank of Mizunoto.”

“Where’s my sword?”

“Today, you will each choose a chunk of tamahagane. Then it will take up to two weeks for the sword to be finished.. Also, from now on, Kasugaigarasu will be following you.” Clapping her hands, crows descending, one landing on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Huh? Crow? But this is a sparrow?” The blonde looking at everyone with confusion, a sparrow perched on his finger. 

“Kasugaigarasu is a crow primarily used for communication.”

The boy with the scar marched over to the girl with white hair, grabbing her head and pulling the young girl close to his face.

“I don’t care about crows! Sword! I want my sword! And I want it now! A demon slayer corps sword! A colour-changing sword!” His grip tightened slowly, Steve moving over and gripping the boys wrist tightly, squeezing ever so slightly.

“Let go of her this instant! If you don’t let go I’ll break your arm!”

“Huh? Who are you?” He started gritting his teeth at Steve. “ You can try if you dare!!” Steve started squeezing more until he could throw the other off of her.

“Are you done?” The girl with black hair spoke again. “If so, please go over, and choose the alloy that will be used to create your blade. The alloy for the blade that will be used to destroy demons and protect yourself, will be chosen personally by each of you.” Each of them walked up to the table, each picking up an alloy.

“I’ll probably die really quickly.” The blonde softly muttered to himself.

Elsewhere, one of the crows made it’s way to a manor, meeting up with a mysterious figure.

“Is that so?” He spoke in a calm tone, “There are five people remaining, they seem to be excellent. My children have increased, I wonder what kind of swordsmen they all are.”


	9. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, just a bit busy

_I was too naive_. Steve’s breath was heavy, he had walked all the way from sun up to sun down. He had been using a large stick as a cane. _Even though I encountered 8 demons in the final selection, I killed them without having a normal conversation with them_. A mother and her child watched him struggle to walk, wondering how he got in such a state. I didn’t have the chance to ask for a way to turn a demon back into human.

_I’m sorry, Bucky… I’m so sorry. I originally wanted to return as soon as possible but my body hurts so much. Even this uniform is heavy… After climbing down Fujikasaneyama, a wave of weariness slammed in to me, leaving me utterly helpless in my fatigue._ Steve looked up at the sky, squinting a little._ Ahh.. The sun has set over the western horizon._ Steve finally arrived back to the small house in the mountains, covered in dirt and bandages. 

_I’m here, Bucky… Jim… _He looked over the at the small building he called home for two years. He was caught off guard by a shuffling sound and then sliding door to the house was knocked on to the ground. A few seconds later, Steve could only watch as Bucky, with hair down to his lower back, finally emerged to stand on the door.  
  
“Ah… Bucky! You woke up!” Steve called out causing Bucky to turn and face him, they both started moving towards each other. “Bucky- agh!” He tripped over his own to feet, stumbling and just before he hit the floor, Bucky’s arms were around him, holding him close to his chest. Steve couldn’t help it, and he wept. “Wah- Why did you suddenly fall in to a coma like that?” He cried. “You laid there in your bed and you wouldn’t wake up, I thought you were dead.” Tears were pouring down his face, even when Jim’s arms wrapped around the both of them.

“You finally came back alive.” Was whispered through his teacher’s tears as Steve kept crying.

15 days later.

The sound of chimes flowed on the wind past the mountain house. Dressed in a sunflower filled haori that covered the black nagajuban and white hakama, the mysterious figured approached. Their sandogasa decorated with with glass wind chimes with flowers paint to the smallest detail. Steve slid open the door to peer outside the house.

“Ah, Mr. Morita, is that the person we’re expecting?” He couldn’t see their face even when they got close enough and stopped just in front of him. “W-Wind chimes?”

“My name is Howard.” The man spoke, his voice deep. “I am the one who forged the blade that will be used by Steven Rogers.”

“I am Steve Rogers, please come in and have a seat.” Steve opened the door more to let him in, only for the man to immediately sit down on the ground.

“This is the ‘Nichirin blade’.” Unwrapping the white cloth, he revealed a wooden box.

“Um.. Please come in and have a seat-“

“I forged this blade.”

“Please come in and have some tea.” Steve continued asking but Howard carried on.

“The Nichirin blade’s raw materials are iron sand and ore from the highest mountain that is closet to the sun. “Scarlet crimson iron sand” and “Scarlet crimson ore” They are metals that have absorbed the sunlight.”

“I-I’m pretty sure your bag is going to get mud on it.”

“The mountain the materials are from, the sunlight mountain, are bathed in sunlight all year round. Never troubled by clouds or rain.” 

Jim was sat in the dark with Bucky; who was still cuddled under the thick blanket. _I see that guy is his usual self. Never listens to what others have to say._

“Hold on a minute first! Could you please stand up?” Steve had lowered himself down to the same height. “The way you’re crouching on the ground is a bit-“ Howard finally lifted his head to reveal a clown mask. “Wha…” _What a strange mask!_

“Hm? Hmm? Ah, you’re the “child of burning crimson” aren’t you? This is most auspicious for us to meet.” 

“No, no.. I’m Joseph and Sarah’s son.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Howard pointed to Steve’s eyes. “Your eyes have red in them, right? If a family is a business of making fire then they will have a child like you. So what I mean to say is that it’s a very lucky thing, so be happy.” He was now prodding his face.

“… Is that how it is?” Steve’s pulling his hand away. “I don’t really understand at all-“ 

“Looks like the blade might turn red. Right? Jim.”

“Yeah.”

Jim had laid out some tea for the three of them, Bucky staying cuddled in to his blanket. Howard had now removed his headwear, hair still covered by a white cloth. The sword now placed in Steve’s hands.

“Alright. Try and pull the blade out of its scabbard.” Howard was wiggling his hands.

“Okay.” _He finally decided to come in to the house. _Steve finally unsheathed the blade and held it so the tip pointed to the ceiling. 

“Nichirin blade’s other name is the blade of colour change. The blade changes colour based on each individual owner.” Steve stared at the blade, watching as colour finally ran up to the tip.

“Oh!” This was the first time Steve has experienced something like this.

“Black!”

“It’s black…”

“Eh, black feels really ominous, is this a bad sign?!”

“No it’s not like that… I’ve never seen a blade this dark of a shade of black.” Jim explained, though Howard wasn’t as calm.

“I thought I could finally witness a bright crimson coloured blade this time, dammit-“ He ran over to Steve, pulling his ear and cheek.

“Ow ow ow. That’s dangerous. Please calm down, how old are you anyway?”

“Thirty-seven!” The sound of a crow’s call sounded as one flew in to the house, disrupting the chaos.

“Caw! Cawen Rogers! Hurry and go to the north west town, caw!” Landing almost on Steve’s hand, the crow continued. “Hurry up and go hunt demons! This is your first assignment!”

_Assignment?!_

“Remember this well! In the north west town, young girls are constantly disappearing! Every night, every night!” 

A town embraced by the darkness of night, a young couple walk together by lantern light. “There are girls,” Not a sound. “There are girls,” The young man slowly turns. “Constantly disappearing!!” Nothing behind him, except a Sandel and bag.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to do more artwork on what the characters where sometime soon.


End file.
